Vehicle door handles typically protrude from the door, and interfere with vehicle styling and/or aerodynamics. Various outside door handles such as paddle type handles, pull-strap handles, push-dash button activated handles, and the like have been developed. However, known door handles for motor vehicles and the like may suffer from various drawbacks.